The Captain's nightmares
by MeikoKuran999
Summary: I adopted this story from Matchboxluffy so I'll use her summary A devil fruit user drags the Straw Hats in to their Captain's nightmares. Its only then that the Straw Hats realize how much pain Luffy has had. (Straw-hats watching Luffy's fears not his memory's fic.)
1. The devil fruit of nightmares

I talked to Matchboxluffy and since she will be no longer updating this story I have recieved premission to adopt this story and continue it. So I will be uploading her 2 original chapters and then continuing the story on with my own idea's.

* * *

**The famous thief, his name is Thriller**

**(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻**

_~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~_

The tall skeleton known as Brook leaned on the wall of the sick bay. Once again, he hand broken some of his bones in a resent fight with some Marines. He was currently waiting for Chopper to come and look him over. It wouldn't be such a big deal, some milk and a little rest, then he would be fine.

The door to the room was cautiously opened. Brook had thought that the fuzzy reindeer had finally arrived. But no, this was certainly not the fuzzy little doctor he knew and loved. The person who just entered the room was a small and stocky looking human man. He was very furry, he had a long scruffy black beard and tall sprouts all over his neck and face. He wore a very tight, bright yellow jacket that was decorated in red poke-a-dots. Around his waist was a thick large green belt that held up his dark blue skinny jeans. He also had red boots and over his shoulder was a large brown bag full of gold that Brook realized as Nami's. All in all, this man looked very ridiculous, it took all of Brooks will not to laugh, no he would wait for the perfect moment to scare the shit out of his guest.

At that moment, the man crossed the swordsman's path. Brook stayed still, not moving a bone in till the man started looking through Chopper's things, adding whatever he wanted to his brown bag. The talking skeleton leaned close to him, his jaw right next to the busy man's left ear. Then he yelled at the top of his lungs - (Not that he had any lungs yohohoho!)

"BOO!" As one would expect, the man dropped the bag and started screaming like a 5-year-old that had just witnessed the boogie man kill their pet bunny, named Buffy. This, of course, caused all the straw-hats to come sprinting to the Sick Bay.

"YOHOHOHO!" Brook laughed at the man's face 'priceless' he thought to himself.

The man seemed to realize that other pirates were coming and started running as fast as his chubby, short legs could carry him. He stepped out on to the grassy deck of the 1000 Sunny. He thought he was safe in till he took a look around himself. He was surrounded by pirates. He was surprised at how fast they were.

"Hump! Looks like you stole from the wrong Pirates." Nami hissed, twirling her clima-tact with her fingertips. To her left was Sanji, his legged lifted sightly, ready to attack. Zoro was on the other side of Nami, his left hand placed on top of one of his three swords. Usopp was at the top of the left stairway, slingshot out and ready to attack. Chopper was on the opposite stairway, a rumble ball in his huff, ready to chew it at any moment. At the top of the stairs was Luffy, looking interested but unimpressed. He really just wanted some food and to explore a new island, he could honestly care less about all their gold being stolen, if it was meat, that would be a different story. Franky and Robin where a both behind Nami, ready to attack. Robin's arms crossed while Franky checked his cola. Brook was behind the man, laughing his annoying laugh.

"YOHOHOHOHO~! DID YOU SEE HIS FACE LUFFY-SAN? DID YOU?" Brook shouted to his Captain.

"SHI-SHI-SHI-SHI~! I SURE DID! THAT WAS AWESOME BROOK!" The 19-year-old called back, grinning.

"Who do you think you are? Stealing from this crew! Our Captain has a 400,000,000 million bounty on his idiotic head." The orange haired girl threatened and insulted her captain at the same time. The man rolled his eyes 'what a liar, well two can play at that game.' He thought

"I AM THE FAMOUS PIRATE THIEF, THRILLER! BOW DOWN BEFORE ME AND I MAY LET YOU HAVE YOU LIFE!" He lied "SO MUCH AS TOUCH ME AND I'LL GIVE YOU HELL!" He shouted. He would have to lie his way out of this one. Then again, he always had his devil fruit powers. That would lower the numbers but there would still be someone left for him to fight.

"Really? I never heard of Thriller." The Captain said, jumping down and standing face to face with the man.

"WHAT? YOU NEVER HEARD OF ME? I STOLEN FROM THE RED HAIR PIRATES, THE WHITE-BEARD PIRATES, THE KIDD PIRATES, THE FOXY PIRATES AND EVEN THE STRAW-HAT PIRATES!" He yelled, shaking his fist. The skinny boy before him blinked.

"But where the straw-hat pirates...You havn't stolen from us yet, have you?" The boy asked innocently. Thriller gasped and looked up at the pirate flag. Indeed, it was a skull with a straw-hat. The man talking to him was no other then...Monky D. Luffy, the son of Dragon, the man with a 400,000,000 dollar head... Damn, he was in a deep shit.

"What a hopeless liar." Usopp commented, rolling his eyes.

"What do you want to do with him, Captain?" Zoro asked, taking part of his sword out of the white sheath, making Thriller yelp in fear.

"Nami, tell me if I'm right, okay?" Luffy asked and the orange haired girl nodded, a little confused "Gold buys money. Money buys meat...so really, this guy stole our meat?" The Captain asked. Everyone, including Thriller sweat dropped.

"I-I suppose that's one way to look at it..." Nami muttered.

"In that case, I think we should -" Luffy stopped talking as Thriller placed a hand on his forehead. He felt a light pinch in the back of his cranium but no real pain.

"I GIVE YOU...NIGHTMARE!" He screamed as the all the straw-hat pirates started to disappear, one by one. The captain started to freak out.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY NAKAMA! TELL ME NOW!" He shouted firmly, taking the sacred man by the collar and lifting him high in to the air, his fist in a ball, ready to attack.

"The only way you could get your friends back now, is to beat me in battle! Your such a dumb ass though, I doubt that's going to happen! Your bounty is high because your father is Dragon, that is all!" The man laughed. He was fully confident that he could take on one pirate, after all, he had some moves himself.

"So all I have to do is ... kick your ass?" Luffy asked, and so it began.

* * *

Zoro's eyes slowly opened. He was in a white, empty room. His spine hurt, as if he had just fallen down a three-story house on to a dirt road filled with rocks. Despite the pain, he sat up. Looking around, he noticed all his Nakama were here but one, Luffy. Everyone else was starting to wake up as the green haired man began to recall what had happened.

"Damn it! I was carless. I let my grad down." He cussed.

"My back is killing me...Oi, where are we?" Usopp asked, sitting up.

"Nami-swan, Robin-swan~! Are you okay!?~" Sanji cooed, helping the orange haired girl up.

"Where's the exit?" she asked, puzzled as she patted the white walls, looking for anything, a door maybe a window even? Nothing!

"Ahhh!~ Where trapped!" Chopper squealed.

"Not quite, doctor-san." Robin said nonchalantly, her arms folded over her chest. She didn't look scared or worried, maybe annoyed if anything. She didn't even bother to stand up, she simply sat on the ground with a knowing smirk.

"Robin-swan, do you know something?" Sanji asked, lighting a cancer stick. "Like where we are?" he added.

"To put it simply, were in Luffy's limbic system. Meaning, were inside his brain, particularly the part of the brain that controls both dreams and emotions."

"Oh ... WHHHAAAT?!"


	2. The nightmares start

**Nightmare At Enies Lobby**

_~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Robin-swan, do you know something?" Sanji asked, lighting a cancer stick. "Like where we are?" he added.

"To put it simply, were in Luffy's limbic system. Meaning, were inside his brain, particularly the part of the brain that controls both dreams and emotions."

"Oh ... WHHHAAAT?!" seven straw-hats said simultaneously. Robin took a deep breath, how would she explain this...

"Do you remember what that man said before he touched Luffy's head?" She asked

_'I GIVE YOU...NIGHTMARE!'_

"Well, I once read a book that talked about a very rare devil fruit called the Akumu Akumu fruit, allowing the user to become a nightmare man. In other words, we could very well be witnessing Luffy's nightmares. " Robin explained. The Straw Hats froze, not liking the sound of that one bit.

"Straw Hat-bro is fearless...I wonder what he has nightmares about..." Franky wondered a loud though he had an idea about what.

"A-alright, b-but I don't want to see Luffy's nightmares, how do we get out of here?!" Usopp yelled disparity, summing up what everyone else was thinking at the moment.

"Hmmm... I can't be for sure, for all I know we could be trapped in here forever." Robin said casualty as Chopper and Usopp started freaking out.

"GAARRHH! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT SO CASUALTY!~" Usopp complained, falling to his knees in a depression.

"F-f-f-forever? AHHH~! I DON'T WANT TO SPEND FOREVER IS HERE!" Chopper squealed, attaching himself to Zoro's pants leg. The swordsman didn't seem to mind and motioned for the historian to continue.

"If I had to give an educated guess, I would say that were stuck in here in till the man dies or releases his devil fruit powers." She continued. Her words seemed to clam the pirates. They all had full faith in Luffy. They would without hesitation put their life in his hands, in fact, they had done it multiple times before.

"You said there would be a nightmare, Robin-chawn?" Sanji asked. He had once saw Luffy waking up to a bad dream in the middle of the night. His fearless Captain had a look of pure terror and such volubility that it shocked him. He had always wondered what nightmare he had to make him act like that.

"The brave Captain Usopp isn't afraid of any nightmare, no matter how scary! Why, I'm the man who took down 29 giants with just one bullet!" Usopp stood up, no longer depressed. He could handle waiting for a little while. "This will be a piece of cake!"

"WOW!~ Really Usopp?! Just one bullet?! That's amazing!" Chopper squealed, clinging on to Usopp's leg instead of Zoro's, who again, didn't seem to care.

"Luffy's head really is boring and empty, eh?" Usopp asked Chopper after a few minutes of story-telling. At that moment a large dark purple door appeared out of no where next to the pirates, who looked it over curiously.

"WHOA! Did you do that Usopp?" Chopper asked, once again realizing just how amazing Vice Captain Usopp was.

"U-uh I don't know..." Usopp said honestly, walking up to the door like everyone else was.

"Yohoho~! What a surprise!" Brook laughed, knocking on the door. "Ahem. Hello? Any buddy home?" He asked like a gentleman

"What do we have to lose, I say we go." Zoro said firmly, placing a hand over his swords.

"I'm quite curious." Robin said thoughtfully.

"I don't think we have a choice " Nami said, eyeing the door.

"If the beautiful Nami-swan and Robin-chan are going, then I most as well, to protect these lovely women. Which I shall do with my life." Sanji said dramatically, hearts in his eyes.

"Alright, let's go bros!" Franky said, looking at Usopp, who stood far away from them.

"That's too dangerous! Besides, I have can't-go-in-to-Luffy's-nightmare disease!" He pleaded.

"Come on Usopp! Let's go, it will be fun! I'll protect you!" Chopper laughed innocently, transforming in to heavy point and dragging Usopp threw the door.

* * *

There was a bright flash of colors. Everything blurred, sightly at first and then to the point where the pirates couldn't make anything out. With in a few seconds the pirates found themselves in a new place.

* * *

"Yohoho!~ What a unique journey." Brook laughed, picking up his fallen hat and placing it on top of his afro "Where are we?" He added as an after thought.

The Straw Hats looked around. They found themself on a large, two-sectioned draw-bridge. The first section seemed to lead to some kind of underground passage while the other lead to two large gates that were somehow built into nothing but air. Said gates were almost all the way open. There were large waterfalls under the island, that seemed to be leading nowhere except a huge black void, although there had to be water down there... behind them they could see a large amount of land with buildings on it. The land hung over the void and was only connected to the rest of the island by a small bridge of land. There were also many whirlpools and huge fishes in the water around them

"I know exactly where we are..." Robin started, but hesitated, she never wanted to come back here again, ever. "Were on the Bridge of Hesitation in Enies Lobby..."

"You don't think that..." Usopp was interrupted by a muffled scream, Robin's scream. There was 'Dream Robin' being man handled by Spandam, helpless. Blood and tears trickled down 'Dream-Robin's' face, due to Spandam, who banged her face into the bridge and once again started dragging her to the gate.

The Straw Hats sprung into action. Franky was shooting at the marines around the gates while Zoro had all three swords out, swinging repeatedly at Spandam. Sanji was unsuccessfully attempting to pick up Robin while Chopper looked over her wounds. Of course, there was nothing they could do about it. Meanwhile the real Robin watch, biting her lower lip. What a painful memorize this was, yet in a way a great memorize, for it reminded her of her friends and that she wasn't alone.

_"LUFFY! WHY HAVEN'T YOU CAME YET?" _Dream Robin cried out.

The real raven felt something pull at her heart. Grieg, because she now knew that her Captain, the very person who saved her twice now, was suffering. She decided that when this whole mess was over with, she would read him a book of his chosing out loud, something Luffy always enjoyed.

Suddenly, Spandam broke in to a run, grinning as he passed the arch, handing 'Dream Robin' over to two officers who threw her roughly on to the ship. Sanji started raging about how to treat a women.

_"Get going!"_ Spandam snapped and the ship started to sail.

'Dream Robin' was almost to the gate when she saw Luffy, running as fast as he could towards her. Some Marines got in his way, but they were easily taken care of with a few punches. The Straw Hat's cheered. For a moment Dream Robin's and Luffy's eyes met. He called her name loudly, as if trying to tell her that she wasn't alone. He was there and he would save his friend.

_"ROBIN! DON'T WORRY! I'LL SAVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT!" __'I promised__.' _Luffy thought and the straw hat's heard it.

"Did we just hear what he was thinking?" Franky asked, making sure he hadn't gone crazy and some how gotten the power to read minds...which would be awesome.

"Yeah, I heard it too... I suppose that makes sence, seeing as how this is his dream" Nami answered.

_"MONKEY D. LUFFY!~ YOU PROMISED YOU'D SAVE ME! I-I WONT FORGIVE YOU IF YOU DON'T"_ Dream Robin sobbed, her body trembling with fear and hate. She felt betrayed and lied to.

"I would never say that..." Real Robin said mostly to herself. The Straw-hats watched in awe as Luffy rocketed himself on to the Marine ship. Just as he was about to come aboard a Marine swung his sword, cutting of Luffy's hands. The pirates watched in shock, each one having a minor freak out attack.

"HURRY, HE NEEDS MEDICAL ATTENTION!" Chopper screamed, running towards Luffy in till he remembered there was nothing they could do.

The Straw Hats could only watch as Luffy fell down to the sea. Slowly he ran out of air, turning pale and shutting his eyes.

"R-robin." Were his last words before he drowned, dead. How many times had their Captain drowned before? How many times had he'd come close to death but never fully dead? Countless times, but now he was gone, along with Robin. The thought was terrifying.

The light slowly faded, Enies Lobby along with it. The color was slowly sucked out in till they returned in to the white room. Zoro scowled, disparity trying to look unaffected in the sightly.

"You look like you don't even care, Lawn-head" Sanji commented, lighting a cancer stick.

"Shut up, Love cook, and stop smoking in Luffy's head" the swordsman snapped.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, MOSS BRAIN?" The cook hissed and there fight began, though, it was ended soon by Nami.

"LOOK, NOWS NOT THE TIME." She yelled.

"Yes Nami-swan, my deepest apologizes." Sanji cooed with one last glare at Zoro. Said man just gave a 'hump' sound and turned away from the two.

Usopp had fallen to his knees. "That...was..." He couldn't find the right words to express himself. He felt so helpless and unworthy. Why wasn't he in the dream? Why wasn't anyone else but Luffy and Robin? Did it mean that he wasn't trusted enough? Or maybe that Luffy felt that he needed to take care of everything on his own...that sounded more like him.

Despite what she just saw, Robin was smiling.

"Why are you smiling Robin?" Chopper asked innocently, pulling on her pant leg to gain her attention.

"Because...it was only a nightmare." She answered simply, making the straw hat's pause, taking in her words. It was true, it didn't happen, it wasn't real. These were just images of 'what-if's they could handle this.

Soon after a new door appeared. It was a gray, wooden one.

* * *

So here's the thing with the doors

**Gray** - being alone. Also Sabo, since I ran out of colors...heh

**Purple** - Robin

**Green** - Zoro

**Orange** - Nami

**Yellow** - Sanji

**Brown** - Usopp

**Pink** - Chopper

**White** - Brook

**Blue** - Franky

**Red** - Ace ;-;

**Black** - More than one of the above.

* * *

Next chapter I will be the one continuing it and like Matchboxluuffy promised the next chapter will be the strawhats first look in to luffys past.


	3. Trespassing somewhere we shoudn't

**So this is the first chapter of this story which I just adopted that had been written by me its what lies behind the grey door. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

**Thanks: I thank Matchboxluffy for allowing me to adopt this fanfic, I really liked it after reading it and just didn't want to see it end and I'm guess most others didn't want to see it end either. So please read and then tell me your opinions and what you think about my first attempt at one of its chapters. **

They all glanced at each other, and then Zoro went ahead and opened the next door. After what they had seen behind the first door they all had mixed emotions of curiosity and trespassing. They all wanted to know why Luffy was hurting inside but, they also felt that they were seeing something that they weren't supposed to see; but like any normal human curiosity got the best of them and they all walked in together.

"I...I don't know about this should we really have gone through the door, I mean this is something only Luffy should see. I kind of feel like we're trespassing on something important, that he wouldn't want us seeing." Usopp proclaimed as his legs began to shake in fear of what they would soon be seeing.

Nami just looked at him "Your scared aren't you? I'm sure Luffy would understand."

Everyone agreed and with that done and over with they all stood there and waited quietly as the background around them began to change from black to all colors of green and brown. The next thing they knew; they were in the forest and there was a young Luffy walking around in front of them passing tree after tree. "I'm lost." Is what they could hear tiny Luffy thinking.

It freaked them out this time at first but then they quickly got used to Luffy's thoughts, because it was like he was talking to them.

Zoro smiled and looked at Nami "Look I'm not the only one who gets lost a lot."

Sanji laughed in the corner of Zoro's vision, Zoro turned extremely fast as he looked at the blond cook and questioned "WHAT WAS THAT? Love cook."

Sanji took a breath of his newly lit cigarette and then laughed under his breath again as he began to talk to Zoro "Well I was just laughing because you compared your sense of direction to what looks to be a 6 year old version of Luffy. I mean comparing yourself to Luffy in anything but fighting is funny enough but to compared yourself to a 6 year old Luffy. Doesn't that just scream funny to you too?"

Zoro unsheathed his sword and swung, but as soon as he went to move both Sanji and Zoro found their heads embedded in the ground with Nami standing above them "Don't make me have to separate the two of you. Ok everyone there is one rule you all must follow and that is; there is no fighting allowed while we're inside Luffy's brain, you don't know what we could do to him and honestly we don't need any dumber of a captain."

Everyone imagined Luffy even slightly dumber then he was now as they began to cry, Chopper looked at Nami and said in a scared tone "I mean I love Luffy but... well that would just be scary."

Usopp looked at Chopper and smiled "But as long as we don't fight in here that won't happen so it's okay to not think about it… ever again."

Everyone's attention turned back to Luffy who was still walking in what seemed to be the same direction, then suddenly he fell to his knees and they could see his eyes were watering up as they began to hear his thoughts again "I'm alone, Ace is gone, Sabo is dead, everywhere I go to find somebody there's no one there, I'm never going to find another friend so I'll be alone forever."

They couldn't believe what they were hearing; Luffy had never been like this in real life before. He's usually always so happy and carefree that no one would ever think that he had such a fear. Robin looked to Nami with understanding written all over her face "No wonder he cherishes his Nakama so much, he has a fear of being alone, and we are really the only people left for him to care for."

The group watched as Luffy stood up and continued to wander the forest alone, until he came across a really large bear. He tried to sneak by the bear but that idea was a complete fail. The bear attacked and Luffy at that age all alone wasn't the monster that they were used to. They watched the bear grab him in his mouth and bite down hard on his right shoulder. There was blood everywhere as Luffy was smacked across the area of the forest he was in; they heard a loud bang as he slammed hard in to a tree almost losing consciousness. He screamed at the top of his lungs the best he could "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

He was in tears as he blacked out, the last thing they heard him think was _"I'm scared, I don't want to die alone"_ and then the dream began to dissipate and once again they had now arrived in the normal white room, they all looked around as another door appeared, it was as red as blood but you could see the fire that was being released from it. Everyone was very nervous about going in to this door because they had guessed the nightmare behind this one; they had guessed that they would more than likely end up in Marineford, and as Sanji opened the door this time, they learned that their guess was more than accurate.

**Once again I thank you for reading and please review, oh and by the way I have changed Sabo door to a indigo color okay thank you. **

**P.S. Please give me more Ideas on what I should put for more of Luffy's nightmares. **


	4. As his head dropped

** This is my next chapter and I am so happy for all the reviews so far, I would like to know if you guys think I am putting enough of Luffy's thoughts in or if there needs to be more, or if anything else is missing so please review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own onepiece.**

**Thanks for reading and please review**

They watched as the war was happening all around them; it was strange because people would suddenly run through them without warning. They could tell that even though it was a nightmare and that Luffy's body was way past his limits. They didn't know all the details about the war. They knew that it cut multiple years from Luffy's life so that he could continue to fight but, that had made them wonder what would have happened if Luffy had been at his best. They wondered what would have happened if they had been there to help their captain. Suddenly, they all saw a younger version of Zoro run through Sanji "What the hell, why is Zoro here?" They all said aloud.

That's when they noticed that in this dream they were all with Luffy. Meaning they had never been sent away by Kuma in his dream. They watched as they all fought together, alongside Luffy, following close behind him. Along with all the pirates that were already there. They heard Luffy's voice _"I have to protect everyone, but I have to save Ace too."_

They continued to watch as the battle continued on. They were winning, it was strange, but they wouldn't accept it; because it was a nightmare they weren't supposed to win. They got their hopes up because they were beating the marines. Then suddenly, things took a turn for the worse and Nami watched as her younger self turned to look at Luffy. A blade slid through her chest as Luffy screamed out _"_Noooooooo Nami_" "I'm going to kill that marine."_

Luffy was running towards the marine when Zoro ran past slicing the man to multiple pieces, he looked at Luffy _"I understand, I'm going."_

Luffy turned around and continued to run for the platform where Ace was, Robins hands took out the people in front of him. He continued to run, only looking back at Nami for a second. He saw Chopper checking her over. Zoro and Sanji were running right beside him.

The tide of the battle changed faster than expected and the Whitebeard pirates were beginning to lose hope. Even though the straw-hat pirates were still giving it their all, without their comrades it was a hard battle. They knew that 9 vs. so many was impossible; without the strength of their newly made friends. They continued to run, but it was too much. They were losing now. Luffy was still fighting with all of his might, but it was just too much. Chopper was killed while trying to save Nami; Usopp was next when he tried to get the two of them out of there. Robin was attacked and Zoro got killed trying to save her. Franky and Brook were killed next, then Sanji was surrounded and taken down. Luffy was all that was left; and as he got to the execution platform he screamed as he saw his brothers head drop on to the platform and the blood disappear the last thing he heard Ace say was "Luffy help me, please."

"_Accccccccccccccccccccccccccc ccccceeeeeee, Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo,"_

Nami, Usopp, and Chopper all screamed as the blood went through their bodies. The dream was over as fast as it began, everyone was back in the original room once again, but this time there wasn't another door; it was just white walls. They all looked at each other in pain, Zoro looked to Nami and Robin who both looked really upset "Are you two okay?" he asked.

Robin nodded and Nami smiled "We're fine just shocked us that Luffy thought about things like that, I mean it was going so well until….until I got stabbed, then it all went downhill."

Sanji lit a smoke "Nami-swan~~~ It's not your fault."

Robin stepped forward from beside Nami "Exactly, this is just a nightmare and we knew from the beginning it would end in despair. That's why nightmares are there. They are for your deepest fears and it seems that captain-san's greatest fear is losing all of us."

Nami's smile brightened at the thought of how much Luffy cared for them all. She walked over to Sanji and grabbed his smoke "No smoking in Luffy's head." Then surprisingly, Nami kissed Sanji's cheek "Oh, and thanks for clearing me up."

Then they all heard a loud ding and a fancy pink door appeared. Nami looked at Zoro "We are going in, right?"

Zoro smiled "Yeah, It's not like there's much else that can top what we've seen up until now."

**It's a little shorter but I hoped you enjoyed it and I can't wait to here everybody's thoughts so please please review. **


	5. Chomp!

**Okay this is chapter 5 and like I promised to a few people in PM's its out on Sunday.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own One piece.**

They walked in the door to see Luffy, standing on top of the castle's tower holding doctor Hiluluks flag in his hand. He looked down at Wapol, Chopper, Sanji, and Doctorine on the ground below him "HEY BIG MOUTH." He shouted.

Wapol looked up "huh, Straw-hat?"

Luffy yelled furiously "You guys aren't real pirates, you're just fake ones, aren't you? That's why you don't know what flying a pirate flag means, because you're just a bunch of fakes. Who didn't risk your lives."

Chopper looked up amazed "That guy."

Wapol replied almost instantly "What a pirate flag means, straw-hat. Ha don't make me laugh, flags have no meaning."

Luffy continued to look at him angrily "If you think that, you're dumber than you look."

Wapol yelled in reply "What?"

Luffy continued to look down as he yelled "Listen, pirate flags stand for something, big mouth, they're not raised as some kind of joke."

"Moron the only joke is that I've let you live as long as I have; since you dared put that flag back, after I knocked it down. It's time that I deliver the punch line." Yelled Wapol

Chopper yelled up to Luffy "Hey you look out."

Wapol shot a canon at Luffy. Luffy yelled "Do your worst, you can't break this flag."

Everyone looked up as Sanji said "Luffy."

Doctorine asked "Was he hit?" With very concerned looks on their faces.

"He was blown to pieces." Wapol said as he laughed.

Luffy stood tall head tilted down, anger showing clearly on his face. Black smoke floated out from around him as he held the flag in his hand standing as proud as he could "I told you; you can't break it."

Wapols minions looked up "What? How did he do that, it's impossible."

"I have no idea who this pirate flag originally belonged to, but it doesn't matter, a pirate flag is someone's pledge to risk their life, it's not something to laugh at; it stands for something that you jackasses will never understand in a million years." Luffy yelled at them, then he continued to hold it in his hand as it waved in the wind, he looked down, showing his anger and genius "It won't break… ever, because the skull on it is a symbol of faith."

Luffy came down and the battle truly began. It was Wapol versus Luffy and Chopper versus Wapols minion(s). Luffy was fighting well; Sanji was being sat on by Doctorine _"Wow Sanji's funny he's getting sat on by Doctorine. Shishishi, Well I guess she is actually pretty scary."_

Everyone watching except for Sanji and Chopper were in awe; they had never known about this. Luffy had never talked about how important a pirate's flag is, except for a few times and it was never that heated of a conversation. They were all so proud of Luffy, about what he had said and Chopper was in tears. He was so happy about remembering what Luffy had done for him and Doctor Hiluluk. That's when Robin broke the silence "Hey guys, think about it for a second, this is a nightmare of Luffy's. So like all of his other nightmares something really bad in his eyes is going to happen. What we just saw could have nothing to do with the fear part in this nightmare."

Chopper turned as he understood what Robin had said "Something bad is going to happen to me right, (He looked at Robin, wiped his tears away and put on the best smile he could) I understand, I'll be strong because I'm one of Luffy's Nakama, I'm a pirate and this is just a dream and it's not real; right Robin?"

Robin smiled at Chopper, proud of him for trying to be brave "Yes none of this is real and will never happen."

The group continued to watch the dream as Chopper was being held in Robin's arms smiling at everyone, trying to be as brave as he could.

**Back to Luffy**

He was having trouble fighting this weak looking guy. Every time he went to throw a punch, he would see weird visions and it would mess him up causing him to miss and fly into something. Every once in a while, he would hear one of his Nakama scream. Luffy looked at Thriller and coughed "What did you do to me, and where are my Nakama?"

Thriller walked up to Luffy as close as he would willingly get and pointed to his head "I put them in you, if you don't defeat me soon they'll know all of your deepest and darkest fears."

Luffy looked scared but only for a second. He didn't want them to find out about what he feared; it was not a burden for them to carry. It was his and his alone; he knew that after how worried Sanji was when he woke up after one of his past nightmares that them all knowing would just hurt them. He knew they would be worried for him and he would be worried about them even more; now that they knew things he never wanted them to know. He was the captain, which meant he should carry their burdens, but they should never carry his.

Luffy jumped forward stretching his arm out and punching Thriller right into the rail of the ship. As he closed off his mind from being able to see his fears. They watched them he needed to fight and if he needed to shut down the connections in his head, he would. Thriller didn't understand what was happening and how the pirate was actually fighting now, before he could barely stand without being bombarded with glimpses of his dreams. He sat up from the rail to look at the obviously pissed off pirate "How are you doing this? You could barely stand a few moments ago."

Luffy smiled "I'm disconnecting the dreams from my mind for the moment so that I can't be bother by them. It's a trick my brother Ace taught me when I was having nightmares as a kid."

Thrillers jaw dropped at what he said in disbelief "Impossible you can't disconnect different parts of your mind, that's simply unbelievable."

Luffy laughed "Shishishishi, It works and I love that he taught me how, because it definitely came in handy."

**Back in Nightmare's**

They all looked in disbelief at what they were witnessing while the dream closed, they couldn't believe it, the battle was going good and suddenly Luffy was almost knocked off the mountain. In the time it took for Luffy to get back to where his friends were Chopper had been eaten by Wapol. The dream ended with Luffy not believing what he had just seen or his dream self not believing _"That's not possible he just ate my soon to be new doctor."_

Robin held chopper in her arms tighter and just now uncovered his eyes from when she ended up covering them after she had the chance to guess where the dream was going. She heard Nami kind of jumping between a laugh and cry, she didn't know what was worse; the fact that Copper died or that Luffy had dreamed of the most impossible thing ever, him being eaten by Wapol. Everyone heard a gag as they turned to see Usopp getting sick in the corner of the white room. Robin just looked in disgust at him "long nose-kun that is quite disgusting, you understand you just threw up in Luffy's head right."

Usopp got on his knees and bowed "I am so sorry Luffy about that but I just couldn't hold it back, that fat monster eating Chopper it was just sick, I can't believe that that fat hippo actually ate him."

Everyone looked behind Nami as the pure white room began to have black smoke leaking from the door she was standing in front of. Nami gave out a high pitched squeal and ran to hide behind Zoro, who was the closest trust worthy person near her. Everyone gulped as they saw the black door. It gave off a 'we shouldn't go in there vibe'. It looked like it was more than likely one of Luffy's darkest fears but that was just them judging it by the color of the door.

Usopp gulped "We have to go in there right?"

Zoro turned to look at Usopp with the creepiest smile he could make "Yep and how about captain Usopp leads the way."

Usopp took a few steps back as he legs started to shake "No, I'm fine. How about we all let you lead the way."

They all laughed as Zoro opened the black door and the room they were in filled with black smoke and they could no longer see, as the smoke cleared the first thing they saw was a flower.

**Thanks for reading and please review. Also yes like most of you have already noticed the first area about the flag I pulled right out of the English anime. So please review and thank you for reading. 3-5 have been officially beta'ed **


	6. Lily! and the forgotten memories

**Okay this is chapter 6 I think don't freak out at me if I'm wrong, This one could have been way l longer but I cut a lot from it because I wouldn't have ever finished it if I had done it the first way I had thought of. Well I hope you enjoy and for those readers who forgot I'm going to put the doors again with the few changes I have done. **

**Gray** – Luffy/Alone

**Purple** – Robin

**Green** – Zoro

**Orange** – Nami

**Yellow** – Sanji

**Brown** – Usopp

**Pink** – Chopper

**White** – Brook

**Blue** – Franky

**Red** - Ace ;-;

**Magenta - **Sabo

**Also the color of the door is who it is based on not which characters as a whole are in it for example Ace was the main one in the Marineford but the Strawhats were in it too, they just weren't that main characters in it so I used a Red door. **

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own One piece, it belongs to Oda.**

As the flower disappeared, they heard it over and over again in Luffy's voice _"If you are a pirate among pirates among pirates among pirates then gather your steadfast crew of Nakama and set sail for our Island…. I have to take my Nakama there they are the best."_

They all knew what this memories was going to be about, they all knew what they were soon going to see; they knew that they were going to learn something that they all at the same time wanted to know but didn't, Franky looked back at Robin ,Nami ,Sanji ,Zoro ,Chopper , and Usopp " Yo, Why did you all get so super quite all of a sudden."

Nami turned to look at Franky clearly upset "Usopp said it was a trap, we should have listened, but instead we decided to go and Luffy of course wanted to prove we were the best. But it was just so obvious that it was a trap."

Sanji went to light a cigarette but remembered he was in Luffy's head and decided not to "Then we blamed it all on Luffy even though some of us wanted to go to the Island too."

Usopp turned to look at Franky "You know what's even worse; we forgot what happened after we got caught by the stupid baron."

Robin looked at Usopp "Then he refused to tell us what had happened and said it was for the best that we didn't know which made us all want to know even more."

Zoro looked at them "And we all agreed to not pressure Luffy in to telling us so we just ended up forgetting about all of it after a while."

Nami looked down "We thought he had forgotten too."

Chopper looked up "Well now we know that he didn't forget, like we all thought he had."

The dream blurs in to bright colors as it changes to a man who most of them know as baron Omatsuri on an elephant entering; they all looked straight to the flower on his shoulder and then back at themselves, they watch as the whole conversation went on and Luffy ended up entering them in to another version of the Davy Back fights known as the Trials of hell. They can all tell that Luffy is excited as he says that his friends can handle anything he throws at them; that's when the plaza they are all standing in converts in to a pool with the platform in the middle. All the straw hats watch the dream as they stand above the water; and they find watching the first Trial of hell very amusing.

They watch as the trials go by and as their bonds start to break, Brook and Franky are having a hard time believing that what they are seeing actually happened and the others feel very disgusted by the ways they are acting, and then they get to that moment which they would have rather not seen; They all watch as Dream Sanji turned to look at Luffy and said _"Luffy... what are you going to do? It was your decision from the beginning. You wanted to come to this island! All of this happened because of you, Luffy."_

Everyone looks surprised as there Sanji kicked a table which he shouldn't even have even been able to touch out of nowhere, He's freaking out about what he had just seen, about what he had just said "Why the hell did I say that, I hit him where I knew it would hurt him the most, I'm a horrible person I made sure that I said something I knew would hurt him."

None of them thought Sanji would ever act like this, it was so unlike Sanji but they could tell he was acting this way because he was upset with himself. Nami decided to step in before he ended up doing something to Luffy accidently since he shouldn't have been able to touch anything; Well Robin was in the back thinking that Sanji emotions must have affected his ability to affect Luffy's dream. Nami walked towards Sanji "Sanji calm down."

Nami slammed Sanji's head in to the ground; after a few minutes he stood up and brushed himself off "Sorry Nami-swan I was just upset."

Zoro snickered to himself in the corner "We could tell."

Sanji's anger was gone and he turned to Zoro kicking him as Zoro unsheathed his sword "WHAT WAS THAT STUPID MARIMO."

After a few minutes in the dream they all watch as Sanji ran off all on his own and then Zoro did the same a few seconds after. Nami tries to get Luffy to run too but they can all tell that what Sanji had said To Luffy is really affecting him. Nami gives up and runs away on her own as all of the baron's people run after her with their guns right past Luffy who is just standing their silent and upset. They then watch as the baron begins to question Luffy's relationship with his Nakama; Luffy looks at him furious demanding the return of his 3 missing friends and then runs right at the Baron. That's when the Baron suddenly forms an arrow on his bow out of nothing and shots it at Luffy, Luffy dodges the arrow that's shot at him easily but then the arrow suddenly stops in mid air and turns towards Luffy again and fly's at him again, Luffy notices this and begins to run dodging the arrow again and again as it chases him; but then he suddenly ends up at a dead end and the arrow hits near him and causes an explosion that gets him stuck in the ground where a man from earlier in the dream named brief who Luffy calls moustache saves him by pulling him underground in to a series of tunnels that he created, for traveling over the Island. He takes Luffy to his house underground, and Luffy tries to leave when he wakes up but no matter how much he runs he always ends up back where he started, in briefs house.

The Dream shifts again to chopper being picked up by the giant strings that are coming from the large flower above, a small girl they know as Daisy is trying to save him but she's not big enough and Chopper is dragged to the face of the spiral screw like flower.

The Dream Shifts again back to Luffy and Brief where Brief is explaining what Barons true goal is and about what he did to him and his Nakama, and then about what is going to soon happen to Luffy's Nakama if they don't do something. Luffy instantly feels that something is wrong and runs back in to Briefs maze of tunnels but it doesn't affect him this time and he finds his way to the door, and to where the Baron is easy.

Luffy begins to slowly walk towards the Baron as the Baron now turns to look at him. Luffy stops and continues to look towards the ground as he begins to talk "Where's chopper."

The Baron laughs slightly "If you're talking about that river otter…"

Luffy stops him well he's speaking "I have 2 things to tell you, First chopper isn't a river otter he's a reindeer, and second I'll never let you hurt my Nakama."

The Baron laughs again and says "You had 6 people in your crew right, well seconds before you arrived that number went down to 5."

The Baron continued to explain that as they were speaking Luffy's Nakama would be dying one by one and that lily was eating them; and that there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. When Luffy went to attack him the Baron just used 1 of his special arrows to pin his right arm to the rock behind him. As he fights his crew is eaten 1 by 1 Robin, then Sanji, then Usopp, then Nami and finally Zoro. As Luffy fights to get them back they all disappear from the face of lily as he now has his entire body pinned to a rock with arrows. The Baron then asks Luffy if he wants to live or die, Luffy's silence tells the baron that he has chosen death. With that Luffy's heart is pierced by an arrow and they can tell he just died as the dream evaporates, and that now so wanted white room appears and they all collapse to the ground and just look up at the ceiling of the room. Usopp is first to speak up "Well now we know what happened after we were caught by that bastard."

Robin stands up and brushes he pants off "Long nose-kun I sorry to say it, but there's probably more after that since Luffy's still alive so I wouldn't trust what we saw to be to accurate."

They all stand up one by one except for Zoro who just sits against the wall waiting for the next door to appear.

**Back to Luffy**

Well Luffy was in the middle of fighting Thriller he felt a ping of pain in his head again all he could think to himself was what the hell are they doing in my head. He then felt as thriller used a haki induced kick and got him in the stomach, he once again thought to himself for such a weakling he sure has one damn powerful kick.

**Back in White room**

They all stared at the same purple door they had seen before; Usopp walked up to it and gave it a better look over "Hey didn't we already enter this room, I mean this is that same door as when we saw Robin get taken by the government."

Robin thought for a second then decided to speak up "I have 2 hypotheses, First that it's the same dream, or second it has something to do with me again. This would mean Luffy has dedicated a color to each of us for the doors, which if we think for a couple minutes before hand it will tells us whose dream it is."

Chopper stepped forward "Well that would mean so far that Robin is purple, Ace is Red, I'm pink, but I still don't know what black and grey would stand for."

Nami looked at him "I'm sure will figure it out; then she turned putting her hand on the door knob, is everyone ready for the next one."

Everyone nodded as Nami pulled the dark purple door open and they all began to walk in and of course Usopp's legs were shaking as Zoro dragged him through the door behind him.

** Thank you for reading and please review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter, also I still need more idea's for door's because I'm going to be crazy uploading chapters in the next week to make up for no chapters all last week. Also I'm going to give credit here to my beta reader he's a she now since the guy couldn't do it for me so it his girlfriend who is my niece but she's older than me by 10 days. But anyways this chapter hasn't been beta'ed yet but I will upload it again when she does the beta.**

**Please Review I love reviews, hint hint *wink wink* Review's get chapters out faster. **


	7. Everything ends with Ice

**This one is short because the details to explain things in this will be in the next chap so look forward to a longer chapter next time. Also I hope you enjoy reading and please review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own One piece, But I sure wish I did.**

They entered the purple door to be greeted by another green landscape but instead of a forest it was a green field; then they all noticed right away that there was Ice everywhere, and a half frozen Luffy stood their staring at a pile of broken Ice. Him and his Nakama all stood in a circle around the pile, as the tall man who was the cause of their misery sat on a chair he had made for himself out of Ice. Luffy stood up and pulled his body the best he could towards Aokiji he swung weakly with the loss of his ability to fight because of multiple reasons; 1st his body was frozen and 2nd he was confused about what had just happened, he just couldn't believe it. They all watched, noticing that Luffy's surprise at what had happened to Robin had basically destroyed his will to fight. They were actually starting to think that HE HAD BEEN BROKEN, but then they noticed the change in his eyes which brought a slight smile to their face's for just a moment, it was sudden and right when they thought that this was going to end only one way he was fighting as best he could again; you could tell he was still upset as tears of sadness mixed with anger showed together on his face. He stopped for a second to look at Nami who was also in tears "Collect the piece's and go back to the ship, even if she's gone we won't leave her here for him."

Nami nodded "Okay." and ran to where Robin's body was shattered into many pieces. Zoro and Sanji went with her as Usopp and Chopper were heading back to the ship to get the bathroom ready so they could thaw Zoro and Sanji's frozen limbs so they could come back and at least try to help Luffy fight.

Right when Luffy flew in to a large piece of Ice, Aokiji ran for Usopp and chopper freezing them the second he got there. Thankfully Luffy got to them before he could actually break them; Nami, Zoro and Sanji ran past grabbing their bodies, then continuing to run for the ship. Luffy collapsed as his lower body froze solid he had fought the best he could but Aokiji was to strong. He coughed and tried to struggle but he couldn't move and he watched as his entire crew was frozen 1 by 1 and smashed. Then Aokiji came back and they heard him whisper to Luffy "You should have listened to me when I said you would regret having her on your crew."

With that Aokiji unthawed Luffy and turned leaving as Luffy fell to the ground pretty much frozen still from how cold he had gotten he couldn't move. Aokiji walked away leaving Luffy to suffer alone, with his dead Nakama all around him.

They all looked stunned as the nightmare disappeared and they were again in the white room, but this time the white room had black devil fruit like swirls on the walls. Robin was a little concerned now with the difference in the white room wondering what they had done to Luffy's brain well being in it. There were 2 doors now, a circle black one on the roof, and a Vibrant Green one on the wall. They all saw that the one in the ceiling was locked with a Strawhat shaped lock so they headed for the Green one; they were ready to see what this dream was going to be about. So Sanji decided it was his turn to open the door so he opened it as they all walked on in.

**Thanks for reading, please Review. Reviews get more chapters up faster and yes still looking for more chapter Idea's so please give my yours even a few words can do miracles for someone with writers block, for me if I accidently get writer's block.**

**AGAIN THANKS FOR READING!**


	8. The opened door, and the revealed note

** This is the next chapter, Hope you enjoy I read it over a few time and fixed it up a bit but it hasn't been betaed yet so there will be mistakes, Just read and review and I hope you enjoy it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ONEPIECE.**

* * *

They entered to see him standing in front of Coby as the bullets reflected from his body one flying right in to the spot under Morgan's knee. Luffy turned getting to Zoro so that he could untie his arms but for some reason that he couldn't figure out the knots decided to get tighter instead of looser. Zoro and Luffy's heads turned to see a knife slid right through Coby's stomach; at the sight of the pink haired kid collapsing Zoro quickly got a sword from Luffy cutting himself free of his restraints, He ran straight for the marines behind Coby slaughtering them all easily like it was his nature.

Luffy ran to the other group of marines and before he could get them all somehow stupid Morgan found away to move and got his Axe right in Luffy's back just beside his spine, he collapsed falling to the ground as blood gushed from his back and he screamed from the pain. Zoro ran right at Morgan just as he was swinging his swords the dream went in to slow motions and a bullet flew right through Zoro's head, Luffy screamed as he tried to stand up but couldn't get his legs to move properly. He looked at his very first Nakama, his dead Nakama and just screamed "NO ZORO."

They all were just staring at what had happened as the dream dissipated and their beloved white room with black swirls all over the walls began to appear, this dream that they had just seen wasn't anything like the ones before it was just that unrealistic. They all knew that what happened would have never actually happened. They all turned to suddenly see Zoro start laughing, he looked up at them "That…That could…Never happen."

Usopp looked at him confused well at the same time a little angry "Wow, everyone else's was at least a little upset after they watched themselves die…. And you just laugh; wow someone's a little twisted."

Zoro turned glaring at Usopp with his death gaze, Usopp jumped behind Sanji who was standing next to him, and then a creepy grin appeared on Zoro's Face "What's wrong with laughing at something that's funny."

Usopp stepped out from behind Sanji and looked at Nami then he looked back at Zoro, He smiled "Well it was kind of funny."

If someone had ever said that laughter wasn't contagious they would be wrong because they all started to laugh soon after Usopp did, even Robin had actually found the dream funny.

After everyone's laughing fit had ended Nami was staring up at the roof as she laid on her back in the middle of the room waiting for the next door to appear. She pointed up as she began to speak "Hey guys maybe the one up there is the next door."

She continued to point towards the ceiling as everyone glanced up, everyone was quite as they could tell she was thinking suddenly Nami stood up and looked at Zoro "Come here for a minute."

As soon as Zoro got next to Nami she put a hand on his shoulder, he got what she wanted and began to help her up high enough so she could analyze the door above them, it was in a strange spot and there was just something about it that was getting to all of them, they all knew that the door had something to do with what was happening. As Nami stood on his shoulder Zoro just stared at Usopp annoyed, she turned the door knob then noticed the lock checking it over a few times, she looked down at Usopp "You can pick a lock right."

Usopp thought "Yes I the great lock picker Usopp can pick any type of Lock."

Nami waved her hand "I get it, now hurry up here it's a double gear lock. So it's going to take a bit longer to pick."

Usopp grabbed a small roll of metal rods from his bag "Can you do it or do I need to get up there."

Nami jumped down "I could probably do it but it will take me longer then it would take you so hurry up I want to see what's behind the door."

Usopp looked at Sanji "I'm probably heavier then her and I need to be completely still to pick the lock so can you come help."

Sanji walked over and sighed as him and Zoro lifted Usopp up "Is that good."

Usopp pulled one of the rods from his kit, and took the lock in his hand "Yeah now just hold me still or I won't be able to get it open."

It took Usopp about 3 minutes but he got it open, he took the lock out sliding a rod in its place to continue holding the door shut for the moment "Nami look at this I don't think we should open this door."

Nami caught the lock to see it was in the shape of Luffy's straw hat and it had engraved in nice hand writing '**Monkey. D Luffy'** on it, at this point she didn't get what Usopp was getting at so she just told him to open it anyways since it's not like their situation could get worse, right. Usopp pulled the rod from the locks spot and turned the door knob, it was heavy and he could hold it up so it dropped causing him to fall on top of Zoro and Sanji. They all looked up to see a black wall behind it, so they knew then that it wasn't their next path and that it was just a door with nothing behind it, just then a note appeared stuck to the black wall, Robin used her devil fruit ability to throw the note down to Nami. Nami looked at it, sighed and then kick the wall "We shouldn't have opened the door, Damn it."

Usopp started shaking "I knew it we should have kept it closed."

Sanji stood up brushing himself off "Nami-chwan what does it say."

Nami was biting her lip in the midst of thinking when she heard Sanji's request she smiled at him and began to read the letter aloud "It says"

**This is all your own fault, you all got a little too eager and decided to open the door that screamed don't open me. Now you're all in trouble not just you guys in their but now also Luffy who is out here, You guys just destroyed all of his hard work up until now to get you out because soon. Never mind you'll find out soon anyways I'd rather not ruin the surprise. Well enjoy my little eager ones who didn't even stop to think. Goodbye—**

** -Thriller**

Usopp looked at the ground "I knew it now were cursed, Nami where's the lock we took off of it."

She reached in to her pocket pulling the lock free, she handed it to him "It's not going to help if we close it now you should just leave it alone."

Usopp was looking the lock over more carefully when he saw a sparkly orange door appear behind Nami it was decorated with Mikans, Money symbols, and Small Maps. Everyone looked at Nami who was already showing that she was scared about what she would soon see, they all knew the second they saw the door because of what was on it that it was Nami's and she was scared.

Nami was definitely scared, she didn't want to see her own death she was scared of dying, but what made it even worse was she didn't want to die an embarrassing death like chopper or Zoro. She was thinking about the note and everything else as they walked in to the door way, Nami looked back for a second to see the door that was still open hanging from the ceiling behind them was becoming smaller and fading in to the background.

* * *

**Back to Luffy**

Thriller was playing with Luffy again now that his head aches had just returned, he didn't understand how but someone had broken his seal on his nightmares, they had opened something that never should have been opened. He smiled as Luffy grabbed his head in pain "What the hell are you doing, you broke the wall I made."

Thriller smiled "I didn't do anything; your crew was the ones who opened the door you had made to protect them and yourself. They are a very eager group of people, right."

Luffy breathed in as he punched Thriller off the side of the ship, he saw Thriller smile as he dropped to the ground again in pain. "Sleep, sleep, sleep you're in pain so go to sleep so you can be with the ones you love, you don't want to be alone right."

Luffy passed out right there on the green grass of the thousand sunny, he was unconscious as the thriller man crawled back on board and whispered "Sleep my Darling."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed, this was so much fun to write and the next chapter should be up soon, and yes it will finally be Nami's door. **

**Please Review.**


	9. Darkness

**Thankyou everyone who has read to this point, I read this one over like I did for ch 8 but it's not betaed either so it'll have mistake, Please Read and Review. **

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN ONE PIECE, BUT I WISH I DID.**

**Also everyone who commented on chapter 8 thanks and lol I agree with you I think thriller is a creeper too. ENJOY!**

They had entered the orange door to find themselves back in cocoyoshi village. Nami put her hand over her mouth as she looked at what she knew used to be her old village. She was having a hard time not breaking in to tears there were so many bodies lying throughout the ruble from the destroyed buildings. She was walking around when she suddenly saw light purple hair bobbing threw the broken buildings. She started to run following the path that the purple haired woman had taken. Everyone was following right behind Nami as she finally caught up to the purple haired woman. When she was close enough to tell who it was she almost threw up, it was Nojiko but she had scars all over her face and arms. They could all tell that something absolutely horrible had happened, that's when they noticed that Nojiko was dragging a body they all gasped when they noticed that it was Luffy, he was covered in blood and they could see the open cuts covering his entire body. "Please *Cough* Nojiko take me to where they took Nami *Cough* Please."

Nojiko turned her head to look at Luffy "I know that's where were heading right now."

They could tell just by the way Luffy sounded that he was in pain; they saw the blood that covered his hands where he had coughed. They could see that he himself didn't have much time left but they knew that even if he was dying that he would fight to save them till the very last minute. He would always try and save his most precious Nakama no matter what could happen to him. They could all see a black blob on the road up ahead then as they continued to walk closer to it they could tell that it was a body, Nojiko continued to drag Luffy past the body as they all couldn't believe their eyes. They all knew instantly who it was the second that they saw the body's charred long nose. Then Luffy's head moved so that he could see the body as he moved his arm trying to reach it "Usopp, NO.":

Everyone looked behind themselves when they heard a whimpering noise to see Usopp who was on his knee's crying at the sight of his own body. Suddenly they all heard a thud and looked back forwards they all went to jump forward trying to catch Nojiko as she collapsed, she collapsed at an angle that rolled Luffy on to his stomach, revealing all of the major wounds that covered his back. Luffy's vest was way redder than usual because of all the blood from the 8 medium sized puncture wounds that covered his back. They couldn't believe their eyes when Luffy began struggling to stand up, after he made it on to his feet he began to walk slowly making his way over to where Nojiko was lying. You could tell that his wounds were getting worse because as he was walking slowly a ton of blood start gushing from the hole's in his back. It stained the road as he final got to a position on the right side of Nojiko he then bent down and picked Nojiko up carefully trying not to hurt her in anyway. You could see that this was making the pain worse by the look on Luffy's face.

The group continued to follow Luffy as he slowly made his way down the dirt path, they were now able to see Arlong Park clearly since it was only a few more minute away; But suddenly Luffy stopped walking causing Zoro to accidently walk through him which Zoro thought felt really strange. Then Luffy turned and headed in to the forest that was right beside him, he walked for a little over 5 minutes in until he found a large tree that had a hole just big enough for Nojiko to hide in until the battle was over and she would not be found in it anyways even if they did lose. He jumped up in the tree and set Nojiko in her spot and covered her with some extra branches just in case. He smiled at her and then jumped down "You're special to Nami so even if we don't survive the fight then you'll be hidden up here, which makes it so you'll at least be safe for a little while."

Nami was now completely in tears as she watched the dream continue to play, she was smiling to at the same time because she was happy about what she had just seen, she had seen that even though Luffy has nothing to do with Nojiko that just because Nojiko is her sister that Luffy will protect her, it made her truly happy to know that as she began to speak "Thank you Luffy, even if this is a dream and you can't hear me it still nice to know you would help my family."

The scene suddenly jumped to Luffy standing in front of Arlong park's gate, he was breathing slowly and you could tell he was having a hard time standing, he was shaking from fatigue and then suddenly his breathing evened out and he stopped shaking then he looked at the door with a smirk on his face smashing it in to a million tiny little pieces. They were all kind of confused at to how Luffy had gotten better since they know that his dream self had lost a lot of blood. That thought left their mind as soon as he began to walk steady in to Arlong Park the entire time he just smiled at the fishman. His smile disappeared when he saw Zoro and Sanji passed out on the ground and Nami in Arlong's hand being beaten. Arlong threw Nami at Luffy as Luffy braced himself and caught her easily, then he carried her over to the entrance and set her against the wall so she would get in the way during the battle, then he turned walking to Zoro then Sanji and doing the same things with them so they would be on the battle field well he was fighting. When Luffy was finished he turned back to look at Arlong he was fuming he was just that pissed off and he definitely wasn't smiling anymore. Right now Luffy was definitely in the if you piss me off your fucking dead mood which was something that Luffy definitely didn't get in very often. In a matter of minutes Arlong was dead, and Luffy had slaughtered him and all of the other fishmen nearby. When he had finally gotten rid of them all, he walked slowly to where his crew was lying passed out still, he was in pain and knew that he wasn't going to last much longer so the first thing he thought was getting them out of here before more fishmen come since he didn't have the strength to fight anymore if there were some left. He went to pick Nami up but the second he had her up in his arms and went to walk his body gave out and he landed falling backwards with Nami landing on top of him.

A few minutes passed and the dream Nami awoke to see Luffy and all of his blood covering her, the others woke soon after her to find the horrid sight in front of them. Nami was crying over Luffy's cold blood covered body, they could all tell he was gone by how pale his skin was and by how much blood he had lost. They all knew that he had sacrificed his life to defeat Arlong just so that they could live, but what upset them all the most; what upset both the real and dream people was that of course like all the other D's to die so far he died smiling.

The real Nami was in tears, she just wanted to stop Luffy from helping them since the dream began. This nightmare was utterly horrible and wasn't something Nami wanted Luffy to see, but she knew she didn't have a say so she just closed her eyes since she couldn't handle what she was seeing.

The dream dissolved in to a blur and they arrived back in the room. Everyone sat down they were sick of this place already since they had already seen enough to last them a life time, they never wanted to see another one of Luffy's dreams again, and they really never wanted him see any more of them again either but they knew they could stop that from happening; But they were still truly scared of what their captain had to endure many nights.

**Back to Luffy**

He awoke surrounded in nothing but darkness he wasn't scared he was just so confused about where he was and what was happening. Now he was aimlessly walking around in the dark looking for an exit, it took him a good 20 minutes of wandering around but he finally found a area with little light. He came to a largish circle hole which he couldn't see the bottom of all he could see was a small area of white at the bottom so he decided to take and chance and jumped right in.

**Back in head**

Suddenly they all heard a yelling coming from above them from the hole in the ceiling. Zoro and Nami were now standing under the hole as they looked up noticing that the black wall was no longer there. Zoro pushed Nami out of the way suddenly as someone fell down right down on top of him. Luffy looked at Zoro "Oi, hey Zoro."

Everyone blinked at the sight of Luffy and then they yelled "Luffy."

**Hey, I hope you enjoyed reading this one too, I had this one done before 8 but I thought it didn't make sense so I made 8 so I would make sense. Well hope you enjoyed and read on my friends.**

**LOL, thanks for reading. **


	10. I'm Hungry

** This is Chapter 10 I think, this took me an entire month to get out because I didn't feel like typing it out. But finally it is here and I give thanks to all my readers so far that what makes me want to keep writing you guys play a big part in whether there will be new chapters or not.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned one piece this fan fiction wouldn't exist.**

* * *

"Luffy"

They all just stared at him now as Zoro pushed Luffy of himself; Luffy quickly stood up from the ground and dusted himself off. "Oi, Zoro what was that for."

Nami walked over to Luffy setting her hands down on his shoulders, then she started shaking him "Luffy what happened?"

Luffy was trying to think when it suddenly all came right back to him "That thriller guy was acting like a total creep, and then he said that you guys opened the block that I had made so that I could fight him, then I suddenly got really tired and he told me to sleep; and for some reason I actually fell asleep. *Points up* Then I woke up in there."

Nami turned and suddenly kicked the wall out of frustration "This isn't good, damn it; it's all because we opened that door thinking it was the entrance to the next dream."

Luffy flinched when he heard Nami say the word dream, instantly what thriller had said repeated itself in his head, Luffy looked at Nami with that scary serious look he has sometime "Nami, How many dreams have you guys seen so far."

Nami looked at how angry Luffy looked and took a few steps back as she tried to remember how many they had seen "I think 7 or 8 maybe a few more than that."

Luffy though about her answer for a second then he looked back at her and asked with more composure then he had before "Which ones."

Nami repeated his question as she thought about what to say first "Which ones? Well first there was one with Robin at Enies lobby, then another one about Robin where she was frozen by Aokiji, One where everyone dies at Marineford, Zoro killed by a bullet at a marine base, you dying to save all of us, and you alone as a 6 year old in a forest scared."

Usopp looked at Nami "You forgot the one where Wapol ate chopper."

Luffy let out a slight chuckle at what Usopp said "I remember that one I couldn't stop myself from laughing every time I thought about it the day after dreaming it, and I remember most of the other ones."

Luffy looked up at the hole he fell through then stretched his arms and closed the door and noticed that the lock was gone "Hey guys what did you do with the lock."

Usopp threw him the lock "I tried but it won't close."

Luffy put the lock on and closed it all back up "There it's closed."

Usopp just looked in awe "How?"

Luffy smiled at him while he made a cocky smirk "Well it is my head."

Usopp just laughed "Well I guess that makes sense."

Suddenly there was aloud buzzing noise and then another door appeared it was grey but a darker grey then the first grey door. Luffy turned around to look at it, then he walked over to it and opened it up, he walked in a little bit then turned to look back at his friends who were still all leaning against the walls, "Hey aren't you guys coming."

Everyone looked at him surprised, the surprise on Nami's face disappeared as she asked Luffy her question "But I thought you were upset at us for looking at your other dreams."

Luffy just gave her a big toothy grin "I'm not really one who should talk I would have ended up doing the exact same thing , Also I really want to see what it feels like to stand in my own dream, I think it will be so cool *Stars appeared in his eyes*."

They all smiled and walked in behind Luffy as they head through the large door. He looked at them "So this dreams going to be about my past right, hmmm this might be fun."

Nami and Robin looked at him surprised again "How do you know that."

Luffy looked at them back quite confused "You guys didn't notice after so many dreams that I color coded everyone in my head, It's like this Zoro's green, Sanji's Yellow, Choppers pink, Brooks white, Franky's Blue, Usopp's Brown, Ace is Red, I'm grey, Nami's Orange, Robin's purple, and I think Sabo's Magenta."

Nami nodded "Okay, so we know this will be mainly about you, and Robin had already guessed and explained that to us all, except the only color of the doors we knew were the people we've already seen."

The room blurred as the dream was getting started, when everything is clear again they are standing right in the middle of a place that Luffy knew like that back of his hand and has thought of as home, Luffy smiled as he spoke "The grey terminal."

Nami and Zoro were standing beside normal Luffy when tiny dream Luffy appeared from a pile of garbage, Nami looked at the place kind of disgusted "What even is this place used for."

Robin quickly gave Nami and Answer "I'd guess a garbage dump."

Zoro turned to look at Luffy "What are you doing in such a disgusting place."

Luffy smiled as he looked at Zoro "Well this is where I met Sabo and where Ace finally accepted me as his brother this place has both good and bad memories for me, like one time this pirate named blue jam tried to burn me and Ace after getting our help to set everything up."

After 10 minutes of watching little Luffy running around looking for things, suddenly the entire grey terminal burst in to flames around small Luffy allowing him no path for escape, this made Normal Luffy's face go pale as he remembered what this reminded him of. Suddenly this all disappears as a small version of Luffy appears and wakes from a bed in a house breathing heavily; they could see the fear on the smaller Luffy's face as he wiped the small tears that had appeared from his eyes. Normal Luffy was a little confused now and Usopp jumped back at the sudden change "Well that's freaky."

They all heard small Luffy thoughts for just a second "That was so weird." Then he put his head in his hands to breath so he could calm himself down like he usually would after a nightmare.

Nami looked at big Luffy "What's he doing?."

Luffy looked at her "It's a technique Makino taught me to calm down when I'm scared still use it when I have some really bad nightmares."

Zoro laughed "So that's what you were doing, I thought you were hyper ventilating in your sleep but you stopped so I went back to sleep."

Luffy smiled "Yeah It usually works pretty fast when I'm freaking out."

Right then Little Luffy jumped out of his bed and got dressed heading outside quickly; the dream blurred again and He was walking around a small village this time. He came up to a group of kids who were playing Soccer and having fun when he got close they all threw rocks at him "You don't have any parents, you're not normal so go away already."

"Go Away."

"We don't want you near us freak."

"You're such a Loser."

"Just go away already."

Luffy started crying right then "Wow you're such a cry baby."

"Hey cry baby we don't want to play with you so go away already."

Little Luffy turned and ran away from the group as a rock hit him in the arm and in a few other places. Nami looked at those kids "Wow some children are so brutal."

Robin looked at Nami "Yes children tend to justify things they shouldn't."

Nami frowned "That was so cruel but at least it was just part of a dream, it's not like it really happened."

Luffy laughed as his face showed a painfully fake smile "Well to be exact that part was taken right from my memories, they did that every time I was near them so I tended to go play alone in the forest or to hang out with Makino."

Nami looked at him sad "Where was Ace?"

He frowned "We hadn't met yet so he couldn't stop them like he did when that happened in the grey terminal."

Zoro looked at Luffy "So you were bullied when you were little, Never thought I would see the day when you were a victim to bullying."

Luffy just shrugged "I don't know if I would call it bullying and I never really tried to fight back against them, it wasn't worth it and it would only get me hated by all the kids who didn't like me more."

The crew noticed that this was a bad topic to continue talking about so they quickly stopped before they opened more of Luffy's scars.

Little Luffy ran in to a bar, Nami looked at him with a what the hell look written all over her face "Hey your only like 6 if that and you just went in to a bar who the hell raised you like that I mean shit your grandfathers a firkin marine where the hell is he."

Luffy laughed "Where he always was when he wasn't fucking beating me to a bloody pulp, at some marine base. Oh and I'm going in to the bar because the woman who basically raised me is in here."

Zoro and Nami looked at him "Is your mother in there."

Luffy laughed "No not really, she was kind of like a mother but I don't know who my real mother is."

They continued to watch as the small crying Luffy ran in and behind the counter to the green haired women who picked him up and patted his back "Luffy what's wrong, why are you crying."

Luffy continued to cry well trying to talk " *hic* The oth *hic*er kids threw ro*hic* cks at me when I didn't *hic* do anything."

Makino set him down on the counter and patted his head, she took a warm cloth and wiped his cuts and then wrapped them in some bandages. "That was good as long as you didn't hit them I'm happy." She smiled "Good as New."

He smiled up at her and stopped crying; he jumped down and sat in his chair as she set some food and a drink down for him and he began to dig in.

* * *

They all stood there in complete darkness for ten minutes talking waiting for something to happen.

Luffy yawned out of boredom "Does my head usually take 10 minute breaks on you guys in the middle of a dream."

Nami laughed "No but remember it is your head so I would at this point expect anything."

Luffy pouted "Well you don't have to put it that way."

Suddenly the blurring colors began again and Little Luffy appeared again but this time he was wearing his precious Strawhat and he had his scar under his eye now. Little Luffy Sighed as he kicked a rock down the dirt road "I miss shanks."

As he continued walking he ran in to that same group of village kids but this time they were playing baseball. Well Luffy was walking by they threw rocks at him again and all the rocks ended up bouncing right back at the kids but moving much faster. Little Luffy laughed at the kids because they got hurt from the rocks that they threw at him, and right then one of the little kids out of anger took a sharp rock and slammed it in to Luffy's arm hard, Luffy yelped out of pain pushing the little kid away from himself "Owe what did you do that for."

The Little boy looked at him with a big smirk "Because you're a freak, my mom says that your weird and my dad said that you're a waste of space and that you shouldn't exist, and now you're even more of a freak then you were before since you ate that stupid gum gum fruit."

A little girl standing behind the boy spoke up "My parents told me to stay away from you or no one will talk to me."

Luffy stopped himself from crying remembering shanks and thinking to himself that pirates don't cry, he quickly took a cloth that Makino had given him earlier from his pocket and put pressure on the cut on his arm, then he turned and started walking away and simply said "Bye."

Nami looked at Normal Luffy "Did this one really happen too."

Luffy nodded "Yeah this was like the day right after shanks and the guys left."

Little Luffy got back to the party bar and sat in his stool as Makino set down some food and a cup of juice for him. She leaned against the bar and pulled the cloth from his arm "What happened this cut is deep turn so I can get a better look."

Luffy smiled "Those kids again, they got made when there rocks bounced back and decided to cut me."

Makino smiled "Didn't this hurt."

Luffy smiled "Yeah but I'm not going to cry anymore, because I'm going to be a pirate and pirates are strong and and strong people don't cry."

Makino smiled "NO that's wrong Luffy strong people do cry but not without a good reason."

All the Strawhats smiled as they watched the two talked, Nami turned and looked at Luffy "What's her name again."

Luffy smiled "Her names Makino and she raised me most of my life and even came to visit me when I was living with Ace, She always seemed to care about me when others never really didn't."

Nami smiled "Sounds like a mother to me."

The dream dissolved right then and they were back in the room once again, Luffy just went and sat down against the wall as everyone waited for the next door to appear. Everyone started looking at him with worry. He noticed them after some time and looked up at them in confusion "Um…What are you guys looking at."

Nami giggled "Your thinking face, I mean it's so weird to say this but it's just so cute. I mean don't hurt yourself your turning red"

Suddenly Luffy kind of blushed "I was thinking about the dream little me had didn't you guys notice it was weird."

They all nodded "No not really why, was there something weird about it."

Luffy looked at them frustrated and then at his hands "How should I say this, I mean I've seen that dream before many time and It had never started like that.. but I've seen a different dream start like that, I think that maybe this was 2 dreams that merged, like I was going to have one but then for no reason it decided to change in the middle."

Robin took a step towards Luffy "So you think something happened to change the dream."

Luffy nodded "Yeah because I'm 100% sure that it was starting as another but then for some unknown reason changed."

Suddenly the room started shaking, everyone except Luffy stood up and then there was a large jerk and they all fell and in the process somehow Robin and Nami both at the exact same time fell on top of Luffy who was sitting in a bad spot. Luffy stood up pulling them both up with him as he checked to make sure they were okay then he looked left to see the new door. It was yellow and red swirled and when Zoro stood up he went to go and open it, that's when Luffy suddenly jumped foreword grabbing his arm yelling "No Zoro stop."

Zoro stopped seconds before he put his hand on the door knob; he turned to look behind himself at Luffy "Why?"

Luffy sighed and then began talking really fast "It shouldn't be like that, Sanji is yellow, and Ace is Red and when there is more than one base person the door goes black, you've all seen this before. That door shouldn't be yellow and red, something is definitely wrong here."

* * *

**Back To Thriller**

He stood there over Luffy's body as he watched the smaller one sleep; he then picked up Luffy's small body and then carried him down in to the men's quarter. He set Luffy's body in the hammock in the middle of the room. Luffy rolled around in the hammock as his arm flew hitting thriller in the face. Thriller gasped as he felt the pain "What the hell I thought he was asleep."

Thriller jumped back as the small body once again stopped moving "What the hell is with this kid even when he's asleep he still got one hell of a punch that firkin hurt."

Thriller sat on the couch as he thought about when they would arrive and that was when his plan would begin. He was sitting there mentally checking boxes off of his to do list in his head.

* * *

**Back to the Strawhats **

Luffy was starring at the door silently now, everyone was thinking that he was debating on whether to open the door or not. He suddenly sat down right where he was standing, then he looked over up at Sanji and out of nowhere said "I'm Hungry."

* * *

_**Creeper's corner **_

_** This is a new section where everyone can ask Thriller questions about himself or anything else in the story and today's subject is why he's such a creep. **_

_** I am not I creep I just like looking at people a lot got a problem with that, I mean what's more fun than being in a dimly lit room standing or sitting down beside someone as you watch every move they make, or watching someone well they sleep, or watching people in general is actually pretty fun I mean I just especially love looking and touching Luffy's body.**_

…_**.**_

_**HOLY CRAP I'm a total Creeper I'm sorry world, readers, if I creep you out I'm so sorry. I wish I could change for you but I can't because I really enjoy watching and touching people.**_

* * *

**We have officially figured out that Thriller is a creep and he knows it, if you like the creepers corner tell me and ask question's to it and maybe thriller will answer them for you in the next chapter. I had to do something like this because of how many people commented on his creepiness.**

* * *

**Sorry this took so long to get out it'd been done for weeks just couldn't get myself to sit down and type it out. **

**Thanks for reading and please review, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope the next chapter will be up soon but can't make any promises. **


	11. It told you not to come

**I know every reader must hate me for taking so long and I truly am sorry but all my inspiration has been gone for weeks and exams happened for the last few weeks. Well I hope you enjoy reading and please Review.**

* * *

Luffy sat and just stared at Sanji well everyone laughed, and then Robin looked at him "Captain-san how long have you been hungry for."

Luffy looked at her "Since I got here."

Robin nodded and kept her thoughts to herself, and then Nami went up to him then looked at him "How can you be hungry."

Luffy looked at her "Hungry is a state of mind for me, that's why I'm always hungry." Luffy looked at her and made a weird face "That made more sense in my head."

Nami just sighed and turned away from the idiot behind her; Usopp looked at Luffy and asked him what everyone wanted to know "Are we going in or not Luffy."

Luffy looked at her "Were going in, but be prepared for anything to happen when we enter that door."

Luffy stood up and went to the door cracking it open slowly as they all began to prepare themselves for what was next to come. They all entered the room one by one slowly, and at the end of the line as the last one to enter Zoro closed the door behind himself. Everyone looked around as the black blurred and began to become colorful, they were all smiling at each other but as they noticed what was happening their smiles slowly began to disappear. Luffy legs almost gave out beneath him as the fact it was only a dream instantly left his mind, he ran over to Ace's dead body tears could already be spotted in the edges of his eyes. Suddenly Ace's dead body came back to life and the wound healed up; and then the wound would be ripped open and he would fall to his death once again. This repeated for what everyone believed to be a life time; they couldn't handle it anymore when suddenly Ace's body disappeared.

They were all back in a pitch black room and Luffy was in tears as he stared at his hands suddenly blood flashed before his eyes covering his body and then it was gone. This caused Luffy to get up as fast as he could and jump backwards which caused him to slam in to Zoro, if it wasn't for Zoro's strength then they both would have hit the floor, but luckily Zoro could properly support both of them.

It took Luffy 20 minutes to gain the strength in his legs to stand on his own again he was that scared after watching Ace dying over and over again, for him once was too much and he must have just seen him die 50 times in a row. Luffy was still standing beside Zoro as his first mate helped him stay on his feat the best he could, Luffy breathed as his heart calmed down to the point that he could think logically and then the next dream began. All around them was blue water, they were back on the going merry as they sailed towards the Baratie, Sanji covered his mouth and just watched; he knew that this was something he had to watch but was something he honestly didn't want to see. Luffy stepped away from Zoro's support to where Sanji was standing, he stood beside him with a pained look as he whispered what was on his mind, "You shouldn't watch this close your eyes, do anything; you just really don't want to see this, trust me."

Sanji look at Luffy with a calm smile, "If you can handle what we just saw, I can handle this."

Luffy looked nervously around the ship they were standing on as their dream selves began to anchor the ship. He ran over to the edge of the ship, jumping the railing easily as he headed in to the deadly silent restaurant. The rest of the crew watched from behind as they saw Luffy walk in to the kitchen, they walked towards the doors and right as they were about to reach the door they heard Luffy yell, "Stop, don't come in here you guys, you don't need to see this, just stay out, Zoro keep Sanji out, please."

Zoro grabbed Sanji's shoulder the second he received the order, everyone else took a few steps back as Sanji had tried to run forwards. Sanji looked at Zoro, "Let's go."

Zoro saw a face he had never seen the cook make before, and his instincts told him to release his shoulder, but instantly he regretted the choice he had made as everyone else including himself followed behind Sanji trying to stop him. When they entered the restaurant they saw something that none of them had every want or thought they would see. Luffy turned his head with a look showing remorse well at the same time asking why, he wanted them to stay out for their own good, and they knew why now, they all actually regretted walking in to the sea restaurant now. Sanji dropped to his knees, this was a strange thing but everyone understood why Sanji was acting that way as they looked at the sight showing before them. Nami and Usopp couldn't take it they had seen too much when they walked in to the room, the 2 left the room as they got sick over the rail in to the dream sea. Luffy watched them run out of the room as he walked towards the group and sighed, "I told you guys to stay out for your own good."

Luffy turned back to look at the scene before him, he saw Sanji lying gutted in the middle of the kitchen, his arms were burned and he had puncture wounds covering his body, It was such a horribly grotesque scene that, even thought he had seen lots of things throughout his life he still felt like throwing up, and he couldn't even imagine what it was like for Sanji because all of the people he loved and cared for were scattered around his dead self's body with the same if not worse wounds. Luffy saw tears come from Sanji's eyes for what must have been only the 2nd or 3rd time. Right as Sanji wiped his tears and began to stand up the dream began to disappear, the room was finally back as both Sanji and Luffy claimed their separate corners and sat down to think about the things they had both just scene. Everyone else in the room that stood around them was completely quiet as they let their 2 friends have the time that they needed in peace to think about the things they had just scene.

* * *

_**Creeper's corner**_

_** I wasn't in this chapter at all so I shall answer 2 questions this time just so I have my little bit of story time. The first Question I will answer is 'Creeper, why Luffy? Why do you have such an infatuation with Luffy?' **_

_** I don't want to give too much away but who wouldn't pick Luffy I mean he's just so cute and lovable, His personality is so cute and the way he acts makes you just want to walk up to him and give him a big hug. Also I think him kind of looks like a girl. **_

_** The Second question I will answer for everyone is 'Do you like any of the other Strawhats the same way you like Luffy?'**_

_** I think this one is quite easy to answer, because personally I don't like any of them on the same scale of my infatuation with Luffy, but if I could have Luffy I think if I had to pick one of the other Strawhats I would pick Zoro, I like how strong he is.**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading the new chapter, I know it's been a long time since I last updated but I have been having a hard time with inspiration and also I can't concentrate because my legs are covered in mosquito bites and it is so itchy. I hope you enjoyed and please Review, I also need more Creeper's corner questions also as of now you can ask the other questions Idea's in Creeper's corner so state the character you have your question for when you ask it.**


End file.
